20 One Shots Ronmione
by Lily Charlotte Evans
Summary: 20 one shots sobre Ron y Hermione. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

-Ronald Weasley!Tu puedes ser el chico más insensible de todo el mundo.-Gritó Hermione

Cada Griffindor se había ido a sus respectivas habitaciones desde hace más de una hora cuando otra pelea de Ron y Hermione había día había comenzado justo como cualquier otro;tranquila y pací estudiantes estaban sentados en las mesas de la sala,hablando,jugando al ajedrez o terminar los ,como cualquier día,la pelea de Ron y Hermione había estallado.

Aparte de Ron y Hermione,que estaban de pie en frente la chimenea,gritando,Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el sofá,los cuatro eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala.

-Bueno Hermione!Tengo algunas notícias para ti!Tu no eres exactamente un rayo de sol!.-Gritó Ron.

-A veces no sé por qué me molesto en perder el tiempo contigo!Eres un caso perdido! Nunca escuchas en clase y nunca me escuchas!.-Gritó Hermione.

Esta lucha había empezado cuando Hermione había preguntado a Ron si había empezado su deberes de supuesto,no lo había hecho,y Hermione comenzó a ser persistente.

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que va a durar?.-Preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-No tengo ni idea!Ayer estuvieron discutiendo más de 5 horas..-Dijo Harry.

Esta había sido su cuarta pelea esta semana,después de estar presente durante mucho tiempo con ellos ya se estaba haciendo aburrido.

-Hermione!Tu me vuelves loco!Constantemente me molestas!Me gustaría que dejarás de perder el tiempo en mí!Me harías un gran favor!.-Gritó Ron.

-Oh,solo callate.-Gritó Hermione.

-Es que es cada día : _Ron tienes que terminar los deberes_ o _Ron!Tienes que empezar a prestar atención en clase.-_ Dijo Ron.-Merlín!Me vuelves loco.-Ron seguía gritando.

-Ya he tenido suficiente!Solo cállate y déjame en paz.-Gritó Hermione tratando de igualar la voz de Ron.

-¿Por qué?¿Alguna vez nos dejas en paz?¿Te has parado a pensar cuando Harry y..-Ron fue interrumpido por Harry.

-Hey!A mí no me metas en eso.-Dijo Harry.

-Cuando Harry y yo estamos pasando un buen rato,jugando a la ajedrez.-Dijo Ron ignorando a Harry por completo.

-Por última vez!Cállate!.-Gritó Hermione.

-Tampoco dejas de quejarte cuando Harry y yo estamos en la práctica de Quidditch!Y tu te sientas en las gradas!.-Grito Ron.

-Vengo a veros.-Hermione gritó con rabia.

-¿Qué tal cuando te pedí un poco de ayuda con los deberes?No quiero oír tu discurso sobre la forma que debería empezar antes.-Gritó Ron con la cara roja.

-Ron,solo cállate!.-Gritó Hermione.

-También cuan...-Pero ni Harry ni Ginny pudieron escuchar a Ron por que una Hermione muy enfadada dio dos pasos hacía Ron y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

El silencio era ensordecedor y Hermine se separó de él y con eso se dio media vuelta subió las escaleras y se fue directa hacía su habitación.

Ron,sin decir palabra se dejó caer en el sofá.

Un chico de primer año asomó la cabeza y dijo:-Ya era hora.-

Ron se quedó allí aturdido de mientras que Harry y Ginny aplaudieron ruidosamente,con unas sonrisas cubrían sus caras.

 **Espero que os haya gustado!Espero recibir Reviews!Y acepto críticas constructivas o Avada Kadabras!Si os gustan más.**


	2. One Shot 2:Cuando Te Caíste

Ella está sentada con un miro mientras ella lee distraídamente y arranca la hierba sorprendente lo relajados que estamos,ya que no iremos muy pronto.Y no sé si vamos a gira su cabeza y me sonríe tí la ver a Harry sonriendo a nosotros con una expresión satisfecha en su ver a mi madre que nos sonríe desde la én puedo ver a Ginny mirándonos con a los gemelos dar unos silbidos des de la casa y Hermione se ve bastante me mira de nuevo y veo algo en sus ojos.

Y entonces,lo entiendo.

Es como si todos los clics de mi cabeza funcionaran en este momento.Y me doy cuenta...

 _ **Ella está enamorada de mí**_

Mi mente se inunda de preguntas y no sé qué hacer o qué me había pillado con la guardia baja.

 _¿Como no he pedido darme cuenta antes?_ **Ni un completo estúpido.**

 _¿Alguna vez me había mirado como antes y yo jamás lo he notado?_ **Tal vez no presté atención.**

 _¿Cuando sucedió todo esto?_ **Eso me gustaría saber.**

 _¿Siempre estuvo ahí y no pude verlo?_ **Seguramente.**

 _¿Soy tan ciego?_ **Si**

 _¿Cuanto ha estado enamorada de mí?_ **Con mi suerte,desde siempre.**

 _¿Esto era por arte de la magia?_ **Tal vez.**

 _Yo nunca lo he visto como puedo verlo ahora..._ **Estoy totalmente perdido**

 _¿Ella lo ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo?_ **Yo no lo seguro que era demasiado ignorante para darme cuenta de sus sentimientos.**

 _¿Debo decir algo?_ **Sí.**

 _No creo realmente tengo una razón para deternerme por más tiempo_

Creo que Harry puede decir que finalmente caí en la cuenta.Él va hacía dentro con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara y honestamente,no puedo culparlo por mismo debo parecer un este maldito tiempo...

Me siento con ella y la miro.

-Hermione?.-

-¿Si?.-

Respiro profundamente y miro al suelo,ocupando su costumbre de arrancar la hierba.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?.-Pregunte

Su respiración se acelera y sonríe valientemente a mí,pero sus manos están su siente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Hace un tiempo.-Dijo Hermione.

 _Ella está enamorada de mí._

Mis mejillas se convierten en un rojo y también el corazón me late con fuerza.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?.-Pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Me gustabas mucho en segundo año no creo que realmente te amé hasta cuarto año baile de Navidad.¿Te acuerdas?.-Dijo ella

Me quejo y ella ríe nerviosamente.-¿De verdad crees que podría olvidar el baile?.-Dije.-Estabas tan molesta me hubiera gustado el,ya sabes.

-Fue solo porque él me lo pidió.Me hubiera gustado ir contigo.-Dijo Hermione

Mis orejas se vuelven de color rojo,otra vez

-Ahí fue cuando caí.Y me caí de cabeza.-Se muerde el labio y sonreí verlo al en sus ojos otra vez.

-¿Cuando te enamoraste de mí?.-Dije.-¿Como lo hiciste?.

-Si esta conversación no es una indirecta.-dijo ella, mirándome, pero ella todavía reía.-Entonces la tensión que ha estado entre nosotros tanto tiempo podría haber sido otro indicador. Lo reconocí hace mucho tiempo. Una vez cuando te miré, yo lo vi justo aquí.-dijo ella, señalando en mis inclina su cabeza hacía mí.-Nunca pareció que tu lo notarás y que cuando fue?.-

Pensé.

-Ha estado enamorado de ti todo este solo...nunca me di cuenta antes.-

-Probablemente fue ese momento que cogí tu mano antes de que te cayerás.-

-Probablemente fue ese momento cuando yo te defendí de Snape en clase y me castigó.-

-Probablemente fue ese momento cuando me tiraste una bola de nieve y me tiré encima tuyo.-

-Probablemente fue ese momento que nos fuimos a Hogsmeade sin Harry por que él no tenía permiso.-

-Probablemente fue cuando te ví con tu túnica de gala azul en el baile.-

-Probablemente fue cuando hicimos la primera ronda de Prefectos juntos.-

-Probablemente fue cuando me invitaron a la fiesta de Slughorn.-

-Probablemente fue cuando estábamos luchando contra unos mortífagos y té grité que esquivarás la maldición.-

-Probablemente fue cuando en el funeral que te sostuve mientras llorabas.-

-Probablemente fue hace dos minutos cuando vi como me mirabas como ahora lo estás haciendo.-

Hermione se estremeció cuando tracé su mejilla con el dedo y ella agarró mi mano.

-Fue probablemente...-

Ella pone su dedo en mis labios y dejo de hablar me besa. Y me pregunto como he podido vivir sin esto.

-Fue probablemente en este momento.-

 **Hola!He vuelto!He tardado tanto por que he aprovechado las vacaciones para retocar los one shots que había que os haya gustado!**

 **Reviews!Por favor!**


	3. One Shot 3:Sorpresas En La Nieve

Afuera,en la nieve estaban jugando dos niños vestidos hasta el punto de que no podían moverse,y después llevaban puesta una bufanda para completar el embargo,se las arreglaron para construir todo un fuerte de nieve y actualmente estaban trabajando en un muñeco nieve con su padre para proteger la entrada.

Dentro de la mesa de la cocina había una muy estresada busca pergarmino tras pergamino,en busca de alguna evidencia en el caso Robinson.

Su marido y sus hijos habían sido advertidos semanas atrás no molestarla mientras trabajaba sin cesar en el caso que podría poner a un hombre culpable en Azkaban por un tiempo muy eso no impidió a Ron hacer un taza de té y lo deja encima de la mesa para ella.O incluso para que él venga por detrás y le coloque una manta sobre sus hombros cuando empezó hacer más siquiero cuando ella empezó a gruñir de frustación cuando él se acercó por detrás para besarla en la mejilla después de tres horas de trabajo consecutivo le pararía.

Ron observó mientras su esposa trabajaba de forma continua,tanto en la oficina, como en el hogar durante el último mes o más,por fin estaba cansado de ella.

Hoy el pequeña Rose y el Pequeño Hugo irían a jugar con la nieve,como siempre. Mientras que él puso los guantes a la pequeña Rose pensó en algo para que su esposa quitara la vista del trabajo.

Una vez que los niños fueron una vez más al perfeccionamiento del arte de la nieve, Ron regresó a la cocina a ver a Hermione en la mesa con su trabajo cubriendo cada centímetro de se coló por detrás de su esposa,haciéndola saltar mientras le susurraba al oído un simple "hola".

Poniendo su mano sobre su corazón,Hermione se volvió hacia su marido y parecía dispuesta a matarlo.-Puede ser que acabo de encontrar algo en este chico y tu decides asustarme?.-

Ron le permitió gritar antes de que él la besara,cómo una señal de que tenía que vez que sus labios se separaron,él la miró a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en su gustaría montar en trineo como en los viejos tiempos?.-

Hermione simplemente suspiró y puso los ojos y asintió.Con una cara tan linda, ¿Quién podría negarse?

Se puso la chaqueta y Ron se fue a la caseta para agarrar los trineos mientras que Hermione se puso el gorro y los y Hugo continuaron jugando en la casa iglú que recién estaba terminada.

Cuando llegaron a la cima del patio trasero,Hermione podía sentir las mariposas en su estó ían pasado años desde que había estado aquí,antes seguramente de Hugo nacíera.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero habia perdido los documentos de esta historia y habia perdido todos los one-shots que tenía. Seguir mandandome Reviews me hacen muy feliz!**


End file.
